Where is Kuki
by goldringangel
Summary: What happen when Kuki is kidnapped and Wally need to save her?, how will Wally can rescue Kuki without making too aboius that he like her?,R&R, this is my first story so please be nice


Where is Kuki?

A.N: OK, so this is my first story, please be nice with me &R, flames are accepted if I really need them.

There were all the KND on the tree house but there were no villains to defeat or anything else to do

This is the most boring day I ever lived- numbuh 5 said

Yeah, we don't have anything to do and the DCFDTL stole our nachos!- numbuh 2 add

You're always eating- numbuh 5 said glaring at the chubby boy

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

What was that? - They said at the unison

Immediately Wally ran and saw that Kuki was missing in her room, they look for her desperately in all the tree house, but she wasn't there, they were loosing any hope of finding her when suddenly numbuh 1 found a note on one of Kuki's rainbow monkey.

What's that numbuh 1? - numbuh 5 asked

It seems that someone left us a note- he answered

Wally was so desperate that he thought he was about to cry, when he saw the others reading something.

The note said:

_I took your friend Kuki, and the last time I got to the KND artic base, but now I have the chance to get married with my lovely princess! I'll be on the beach waiting for you._

_p.d: you must be an idiot to don't know who I am._

-Mmmm...Who can do this to Kuki? - Wally said, he still doesn't get who send the note.

-Duh!- the other 3 kids said

-Obviously it was Sandy, the last time he was the one that try to married numbuh 3- numbuh 2 said

or maybe he is 30 C, he likes Kuki and he is crazy- numbuh 5 exclaim

of what are you talking about!- Wally Said

Oh C'mon numbu 4, read the last part of the note- numbuh 1 said

After Wally read the note, he had a strange look

Are you calling me idiot? - Wally ask the others

Oh, forget it- numbuh 5 said

So let's go, she needs our help and I'll kick the crud out of the one that do this!- Wally said angrily, Numbuh 2 was glaring at him with a big grin plastered in his face

She owes me a quarter- Wally said (A.N: I know he said the same in op. Beach) but I like that quote

Yeah, sure Romeo- numbuh 2 said laughing

OH, shut up, I'll go for my...my...my money, yeah my money- Wally said walking out of the room

All the remain KND went to the beach to rescue Kuki

At the beach

When they get there they saw Kuki on a castle

KUKI!- they yelled

Doesn't worry I'm going- Wally said as he go out of the C.O.O.L. B.U.S.

No, Wally don't come- Kuki said when she saw the blond aussie running toward the castle. But it was too late Wally was already inside the castle

Why are you here? - Wally ask, he is still clueless about all this

Oh I was just walking by and I get this cool idea ,...OF COURSE I'M HERE BEACUSE THIS CRAZY BOY BRING ME HERE WHY DO YOU THINK I'LL BE HERE?- Kuki said

Oh yeah, that sorry- Wally said

Well no problem I have bigger problems, listen I gotta marry this guy and you gotta stop him, please! - She cried

But he's just a stupid kid that can't even walk without his stupid knights, so there's no problem we have to go NOW- Wally said

Of who are you talking about? - Kuki ask – OH, you think it s sandy? - she ask him

Uh...yeah?- Wally said

No, you silly he's 30 C- Kuki said

WHAT, but they took him to the artic base the last time we saw him- Wally explain

Yes, but...you have to go now, he is coming- Kuki said when she hear some footsteps

I'll go if you come with me- Wally said

Go now!- she yell pushing the boy to the window

We'll come for you, I promise- Wally said as he go away

With the other kids

so why didn't you bring her with you?- numbuh 1 ask when he saw Wally running toward them

she told me that she's gonna marry 30C- Wally answered sadly

So he was 30 C, I told you- numbuh 5 said

Well, now we need to make some new plan- numbuh 1 said- KND we are going to do this:

Numbuh 5, you have to create a distraction, numbuh 2, you need to repair your new guns. I'll go for 30C, he'll have some problems.

-And what do I do?- Wally ask

obviously you'll rescue Kuki, Numbuh 4- Numbuh 1 said

Now KND BATTLE STATIONS!-NUMBUH SAID

A.N: Ok, so what do you think, this is chapter 1, sorry if it's too short but I hope you like it, and remember to R&R!


End file.
